An Uncontrollable Desire - TRADUCTION
by Hika-Roses
Summary: "Il le regardait, ses yeux verts émeraude l'observaient pendant que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Toothless était incapable de décrocher son regard de lui. Il le désirait. Non. Il avait besoin de lui." ToothCup Dragon ! Toothless/Hiccup shot. TRADUCTION. Credits to Greath.


Bien le bonjour, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction, qui devrait faire plaisir aux fans de ToothCup (J'ose espérer qu'il y en a..).

L'auteur de cet écrit n'est autre que l'ami(e) Greath, et vous pourrez retrouver le travail original en suivant ce lien. ( s/9257798/1/An-Uncontrollable-Desire). N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son profil, plusieurs autres ToothCup y sont présentés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il le regardait, ses yeux verts émeraude l'observaient pendant que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Toothless était incapable de décrocher son regard de lui. Il le désirait. Non. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'entendre l'humain le supplier, gémir son nom, crier son plaisir, pour finalement se vautrer dans la luxure la plus totale. Le dragon était très protecteur envers Hiccup, peut-être même un peu trop. Qu'importe où le viking se rendait, Toothless n'était jamais à plus d'un mètre de lui. Si Hiccup se rendait à la forge pour travailler, Toothless surveillait l'entrée. Le Night Fury se sentait tellement responsable de la sécurité de l'humain, qu'il avait même essayé de le suivre jusque dans la salle de bain. Après de nombreuses doléances de la part de Hiccup, le dragon avait fini par l'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle d'eau. Il gardait donc la porte. "Peut-être suis-je trop protecteur ?" Pensa Toothless, mais eh, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il voulait simplement que son camarade ne se fasse pas blesser, ou accomplisse quelque chose qui pourrait mettre son père en colère...<p>

Pendant que le dragon regardait le rouquin dormir, il continuait à débattre intérieurement, pour savoir s'il devait le faire, ou pas. Malheureusement, ses désirs eurent raison de lui. Il se leva de son lit de pierre plate, et se rendit de l'autre côté de la chambre, là où se trouvait Hiccup. Il était allongé dans son lit, immobile. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Toothless posa son oreille contre le buste dévêtu de Hiccup. Le son des battements de son coeur était semblable au lent battement d'un tambour.

Le dragon se mit alors à lécher le torse du jeune homme. Sa langue humide se pressant contre la peau si chaude le rendit extatique. Il continuait à le lécher, allant de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Il descendit jusqu'à son estomac, sa langue toujours contre la peau. Une fois là, il reproduit les mêmes mouvements. Toothless prenait un peu trop son pied, puisqu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Hiccup était à présent complètement réveillé.

"Tu t'amuses ?" Demanda-t-il. Toothless arrêta tout et regarda le garçon, avant de hocher la tête. "Ca me va... Continue." Demanda-t-il, en désignant son ventre. Le dragon n'hésita pas. Maintenant qu'il savait que son amant était parfaitement éveillé, il le lécha plus rapidement, et d'un coup remonta de son estomac à son torse. "Continue.." Gémissait Hiccup. "T'arrête pas.." Et Toothless fit ce qu'il demandait, il continua à le lécher. Le torse et l'estomac du jeune homme étaient maintenant recouverts de salive. Puis, les coups de langue cessèrent. Toothless s'éloigna de son camarade, et s'allongea par terre, sur le dos.

"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Ca me faisait du -..." Hiccup se tut, et son regard tomba sur son dragon allongé par terre, son pénis en érection. "Oh, je vois. Je suppose qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça." Un ronronnement fut la réponse de Toothless. Il se redressa alors, et se mit à quatre pattes, il regardait l'adolescent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" Toothless attrapa alors la couverture qui recouvrait le corps de Hiccup, et l'envoya balader au loin. A l'aide de ses pattes arrières il se leva, et se pencha sur Hiccup, la moitié de son pénis frottant contre le côté du lit.

"Je pense savoir ce que tu veux..." Dit Hiccup, avant de se déplacer du côté du lit où se trouvait Toothless, puis il souleva son engin afin que le bout repose sur son estomac. Il alla ensuite se glisser entre ses jambes. "C'est ça, que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il. Le dragon hocha la tête, et commença à bouger son pénis de haut en bas, sur le buste du garçon. Puisqu'il était déjà trempé de salive, ça glissait sans efforts contre la peau de l'adolescent. Il ne falut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'un peu de liquide ne commence à couler sur l'épiderme de l'humain.

Les mouvements de Toothless se faisaient plus rapides maintenant. Sa transpiration lubrifiait d'avantage encore le corps déjà souillé. Et pour finir, il y avait l'odeur de Hiccup, une odeur chaude qui lui monta vite au nez. Il perdit pied. Sans prévenir, il s'enfonça dans l'arrière-train du jeune homme. Le pénis long de trente centimètres pénétra l'humain avec peu, voire même sans douleur. Il était entièrement en lui. "Oh, Seigneur, Toothless " Hurla Hiccup, à pleins poumons. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait réveillé son père (et certainement le village tout entier), mais ça lui était complètement égal. Les va-et-viens de Toothless ne ralentissaient pas pour autant. Alors qu'il malmenait le postérieur de son amant, il pouvait l'entendre gémir et haleter. "Plus vite ! Va plus vite !" Suppliait-il. Mais Toothless approchait de l'orgasme. Il donna quelques derniers puissants coups, avant de se retirer, et dans un grognement, il éjacula sur le corps nu de Hiccup.

Lorsqu'il le regarda, il ne vit que la tête de Hiccup. Le reste de son corps était couvert d'une énorme flaque de sperme. "Pour l'amour de Thor ! C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as pu tirer ton coup, mon vieux ?" Demanda Hiccup. Toothless se contenta de lui adresser son sourire sans dents. "Bon, faut vraiment que j'aille me laver." Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui quelques taches de semence de dragon. "Et grâce à toi, il va aussi me falloir un nouveau lit !" Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, une grosse voix se fit entendre depuis l'étage du dessous. "HICCUP !" Il s'enferma alors rapidement.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, des critiques, constructives ou non (même si je préférerais qu'elles le soient), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça coûte rien, et ça fait toujours plaisir !<p>

Et encore une fois, pensez à aller faire un tour sur le profil de Greath !


End file.
